Look at the Stars
by phantomanneofgreengablesfan10
Summary: Fitzwilliam was always so protective of Georgiana but when Georgiana gets a boyfriend and Elizabeth knows and Fitzwilliam doesn't Georgiana gets protective of her secret and wonders if she should ever tell her dear brother.
1. I got a letter from Lady Catherine

Look at the Stars

Chap. 1: I don't know what to call this chapter of my pride and prejudice story

"Lizzy, Lizzy" called Georgiana.

"What's up?" answered Lizzy (Elizabeth.)

"Fitzwilliam would like to see you" Georgiana said.

"Okay, tell him I'll be right there" Elizabeth said.

"What are you doing?" asked Georgiana with curiosity. Elizabeth wore a crown of flowers on her head and also a necklace of flowers around her neck.

Elizabeth also wore her green summer dress with adorable pink shoes. Her hair (though it was dark) shown in the sun. Georgiana envied Elizabeth's looks. Georgiana thought of herself as ugly (though she was very pretty, as pretty as Elizabeth almost!)

"I'm enjoying summer! But I was just about to go inside…but now I will go inside and see Fitzwilliam" Elizabeth said.

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

Elizabeth didn't even knock…she just entered Fitzwilliam's room.

"How are you today, my love?" Fitzwilliam said.

"Fine, thank-you,"

"Georgiana said that you wanted to see me"

"Yes, that is correct"

"So?"

"I received a letter, from Lady Catherine"

"Lady Catherine,"

"What does she want?"

"She wanted me and Georgiana to come and visit her. She didn't ask you…. that is why I refuse to go,"

"I will not have somebody be ask 2 out of 3 of the family members, that is just mean!" Fitzwilliam said.

"I do agree that that is very immature,"

"But Lady Catherine has always held a grudge on me…. you and Georgiana go ahead and go! I will be fine" Elizabeth said.

"No my dear! I will not let Lady Catherine get her way. I will not go to someone's home knowing that the hold did not invite my wife,"

"That is disrespectful of Lady Catherine to do that. If Lad Catherine wants to be kindhearted (which I don't think she does) then she will write again and send an apology saying that she meant to invite you,"

"Even with that I will still not go to her home!" Fitzwilliam said.


	2. A secret boyfriend

Chap.2: A secret boyfriend

Fitzwilliam sent a letter to Lady Catherine that night. This is what his letter said,

_Lady Catherine, _

_I am very disappointed with you. I have never felt sorry for you because you are so mean and selfish. I thought it was very childish of you to write a letter saying that me and Georgiana could come and visit, you never even said that Elizabeth could come, and I don't think it was a mistake that you didn't invite her. Why would you act so childish? I never understood you! First you acted so kind to someone and then you explode and never talk to that person again. You are just very mean to my wife, and I expected kindness to a relative's wife! I will not be coming to your home, I will stay here, either you can write back and apologize (Even then I still will not come) or you cannot apologize and act childish. I'm going to go SEE MY WIFE! Goodbye!_

_Fitzwilliam._

P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P&P

"Georgiana, where are you?" called Elizabeth.

"I'm in here," answered Georgiana.

As Elizabeth walked into the room that her and Georgiana shared she saw Georgiana writing, a letter!

"Who are you writing to?" Elizabeth said.

"A----- just a friend" Georgiana said.

"Right! Who is it, you can tell me?" Elizabeth said in a happy cheerful voice.

"Well, it's…umm…I have a boyfriend!"

"That's great! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, I was afraid you would tell Fitzwilliam, and he would get very mad at me if he found out" Georgiana said.

"Well I won't tell Fitzwilliam, I promise,"

"What's his name?" Elizabeth asked?

"Well, if you promise---"

"I promise, Georgiana! Now what's his name?" asked Elizabeth getting excited.

"His name is Dean Desler, I know it's a weird name but he's been so kind in his letters and he even sent a picture, he is very handsome!" answered Georgiana.

"Well, I want to meet him, will you show me the picture?" Elizabeth asked?

"Yes, here you go," answered Georgiana as she handed a small photograph to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked at the photograph and saw a very handsome young boy (Georgiana's age.)

The boy had jet-black hair and the most beautiful blue eyes. His skin was normal and he wore a white half mask over his face.

"Why does he where a mask over the left side of his face?" asked Elizabeth?

"Because the left half of his face is well, let's just say messed up. But that's what I like about him. He lives with his brother, Erik Desler and Erik's wife, Christine,"

"And Erik and Christine's child Black Rose, she is only 5 months. Oh, His brother had the same left side of his face, it's weird but they both have the same mask!" Georgiana said.


End file.
